My Savior
by crcc1014
Summary: Bella lives a hard life with her abusive husband, James. The couple moves to a small town in Texas. There, Bella finds that her green-eyed neighbor saves her in more ways than one. E/B, Rated M for abuse, rape, language, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Bella lives a hard life with her abusive husband, James. The couple moves to a small town in Texas. There, Bella finds that her green-eyed neighbor saves her in more ways than one. E/B, Rated M for abuse, rape, language, mature themes.

Warning: My warning is simple. If you can't handle it, don't read it.

Chapters are all short. Their meant to be that way.

* * *

Chapter 1

I tell myself I'm safe. That it will be different this time. He won't get upset. He won't get angry.

He won't

He won't

He won't

I tell myself everything will be fine, that the bruises mean nothing. The yelling means nothing. He will get better. He has to. The man I love isn't supposed to be this way. Love doesn't work like that.

He will get better. He will.

As soon as I let that small sliver of hope in I hear the front door open. I hear his footsteps as he walks to the kitchen. I am frozen, rooted to the spot, staring hard at the dinner I was preparing. He stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame and I know he's watching me.

I slowing start to work at the food again

"You made pot roast."

I jump a little. "You're favorite." The words barely register through my lips.

I can feel his eyes on me.

"You know I don't like peas." He says slowly, as if I'm stupid.

My hands slow. "It- it came in the packaging." I stutter.

He sighs and shuffles into the kitchen.

Oh God

Oh God

Oh God

"Do you deliberately do things to make me mad?" he says loudly and I cringe.

"Of course not." I say.

"Of course not." he mimics me.

"James, please…"

He ignores my plea. "Do you enjoy it when I punish you?"

I'm shaking now

"You must do, since you've been getting a lot of it by late." he sneers at me.

He's so close now I can feel his breath on my neck

He smells of alcohol

He leans into my neck and snarls, "You naughty girl."

He slides his hand down my body and I want to throw up

Please no

Please please no

I try to take a step away and I know I've made a terrible mistake. He loses control and then there is pain. So much pain.

Then I'm falling

Until there is nothing

I am nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James tells me were moving.

I'm stunned

He says it's for work and I believe him. But I know there's another reason too. We've stayed here too long. We never stay in one place too long.

I know why. He knows why. But I don't say anything. I stay silent.

I start packing up our house in Phoenix. I'll miss the blistering heat.

I don't ask where were going but he tells me anyway.

"Texas. That's where were going. You'll love it, sweetheart. A chance to start over…"

He kisses me and I let him

His kissing turns into more and I pretend to love it

He takes me right there on the floor and it takes everything in me not to scream. I say all the right things.

But inside I'm dying.

…

…

We finish packing up the house and set off for Texas.

James doesn't want to drive so he got us plane tickets.

We board the plane and start to take off. I'm imagining the plane crashing, going up in smoke and flames.

I imagine James screaming as his face melts off.

And even though I'm burning too… I smile.

The plane doesn't crash though.

We arrive safely at DFW airport.

It's hot and humid but I'm used to the weather.

We drive for hours, passing through towns and people. I have to go to the restroom and we only make one stop. He complains he wants to get there before dark. I don't dare argue.

I drift asleep for what seemed like only for a minute. I find myself shaken awake by a very annoyed James.

"We're here." he says curtly.

I blink slowly and look at the small white house that is now our home. It has two trees in the front and a full lawn. There's a SOLD sign in the yard. I step out of the car and look around the neighborhood in confusion.

There are only us and one other house on this block.

It looks like were in the middle of nowhere.

I swallow nervously and smile.

"It looks wonderful, James."

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

I want to throw up.

He whispers in my ear, "Just think of all the privacy we'll have, sweetheart. No interruptions, just you and me." he kisses my neck and I cringe inwardly.

The moving truck arrives and the men start to unload it.

I start carrying things in and notice the yellow house at the end of the street. I see a curtain flutter on the window.

I wonder who lives there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We've finished unpacking the new house.

It's small and quaint and easier to take care of.

I've already started making plans for my garden in the front. I was surprised James even let me have a garden. Lately he's been in a good mood.

Right now he's at work. I take this opportunity to clean the house again. I know James likes a very clean home to come to.

I make sure every nook and cranny is spotless. Books and CD's are organized, the food in right order. I pull out the stuff to make dinner tonight.

When that's all done I make a new list of things to do.

He's pleased when he comes home.

Which is good

Very good

He actually compliments on the dinner.

I smile. Maybe all we needed was to start over.

…

…

The next day I head into town to buy flower seeds and fertilizer.

It's a small town, but I like it. People are nice here.

The sales clerk is an older woman and introduces herself as Martha. I smile and tell her my name.

"New into town?" she drawls. Her southern twang is very prominent.

I nod, "Me and my husband moved here from Phoenix."

"Well isn't that nice, dear." she smiles. I tell her about the house.

"You must live on cherry tree lane."

I look at her in surprise and she laughs.

"Oh honey it's a small town. You live here long enough and you'll know where everything is."

"There's another house next to us a ways down but I've never seen anyone." I say.

She sighs. "That would be the house of Edward Cullen."

"Who?"

"That young man has lived there all his life. I recon he's never left the town much. Keeps to himself he does. Don't be surprised if he never shows himself."

I drove home with my things, thinking about what she said.

I guess in a way I envy him. This man I never met. How he hides himself away. I wish I could hide. Fly away, even.

To be able to leave

I don't dare hope anymore

Hope is dangerous

I sometimes pretend though. That I have courage, that I was brave.

That night with James sleeping next to me I pretend I get out of bed, walk down the hall, and out the front door. Its dark out but I don't care. I walk down the street.

I don't know where I'm going and I don't care.

Anywhere is better than here

I finally fall asleep, dreaming of far off places.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a month since we moved here.

My garden is starting to do well. I work on it everyday.

I ask James about work every night. He says it's good but gets annoyed with me.

The other night I made steak for dinner; he took one bite and threw his plate at the wall, covering me in splattered food. He said the meat wasn't cooked the way he liked it.

Last night I spilled some soup on the kitchen floor and he kicked me to the floor and made me clean it up with my mouth.

So much for starting over

I wait until he goes to work to get my gardening supplies.

It's a beautiful day out. It's warm and bright.

I put on a hat and some gloves on and start to work.

I like working with plants. It calms and soothes me.

An hour or two has passed. I don't remember.

A shadow suddenly looms over me and I jerk back in surprise.

A young man stands before me, holding his hands out.

I have a feeling I know who this is.

"Hey there," his southern drawl breaks out.

I blink once

Twice

Three times

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to scare you." he grins. His smile is crooked.

I suddenly can't breathe

He's tall, well built, with reddish-brown hair, shining in the sunlight.

He's wearing faded blue jeans and a red flannel.

I realize I've been staring at him for a while and he gives me a strange look.

I shake myself and stand up. "Oh no worries, I'm B-Bella." He gently takes my hand and shakes it. I jump in surprise at his touch. I quickly snatch my hand back.

He smiles again. I then notice he has a dimple.

"I'd like to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, your neighbor." he says.

I nod a jerking motion. "Yeah that's right."

He breathes a laugh. "I bet you've heard of me no doubt."

"Yes actually," I say nervously. I look around. I keep thinking I'll see James.

Seeing the look on my face he says, "Sorry to trouble you, I'll leave you alone."

He starts to walk away

I don't want him to leave

Ever

"Wait no, I'm sorry, I'm being rude." I say.

He turns back and puts his hands in his pockets, raises an eyebrow.

"I'm just… not very sociable." I say awkwardly. Thanks to James.

To my surprise he grins broadly. "Neither am I. Maybe we can be unsociable together."

Instantly I knew it wasn't a good idea.

It would end badly

Very badly

But I wanted a friend. So bad.

Even if it meant James would kill me in the end. It would be well worth it.

I smile, "Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Caution: Rape scene. **

Chapter 5

"So you and your husband move around a lot." Edward says.

He's sitting across from me on my lawn, watching me work on my garden. James was already at work.

"Yes, his job demands it."

And so does James.

"And you are okay with that?" he plays with some grass.

I stop for a moment. I've never been asked that before.

"I guess it's a chance to start over and begin a new life." I say automatically.

James had it imprinted that notion into my head… with his fist.

Edward leans back on his elbows and looks up at the sky.

I'm watching him and getting slightly breathless.

He chuckles, "I wouldn't know anything about that, been here my whole life."

"I wish I could do that." I say quietly.

He squints at me in the sunlight. "Do what?"

"Stay in one place for a long time. Make a permanent home." I brush dirt from my pants.

"Maybe this one will be." he lays down on the grass, closes his eyes.

"Yeah maybe." But I know it won't be.

He stays like that for what seems like forever. Then I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm listening," he says.

"To what?"

"Everything..."

…

…

That night I was making spaghetti and meat balls when I heard James come home.

To my surprise he smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"I have a gift for you."

He reaches into his pocket. It's a square box. He opens it. It's a silver necklace.

I smile and lift my hair up so he can put it on.

"What's this for?" I ask a little nervously.

"Can't a husband buy a gift for his beautiful wife?"

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I turn around a give him a kiss.

I put dinner on the table and we start to eat. I pour him a glass of wine. He drinks it all.

We don't say anything for a while.

He pours himself another glass of wine.

Then another

I start to get nervous.

"So sweetheart, I've been wanting to ask you something." his words are a bit slurred.

I look up slowly. "Yes?"

"How would you like to stay here for a while?" he asks.

I hesitate. Was he serious? I slowly start to smile.

"I would like that very much."

He nods and sips his wine.

"Good. I think this place would be good to raise a baby." he says.

My smile freezes on my face.

I am frozen

My stomach drops dangerously low

"_What_?"

He stares at me in disbelief for a long time.

"I thought this was what you wanted? We made these plans when we first got married, remember?" he says slowly and I can tell he's getting pissed.

I quickly say something. "Yes of course, it's just… been a long time, I forgot."

A muscle in his jaw twitches and he takes the wine bottle and smashes it to the floor. I yelp

He leans forward on the table and glares at me. "You're a terrible liar Bella." his voice is dangerously low.

I can only stare back in fear

Suddenly he rushes at me and yanks me by my hair. I cry out in pain when he drags me out of the kitchen.

I cry out again when he scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom.

He throws me on the bed and I can feel the tears on my face.

I try not to but I struggle when he tackles me but I do it anyway. He likes it when I fight.

Suddenly he rips my clothes off.

Then I'm naked beneath him and flips me onto my stomach.

I can feel his hardness at my back.

"No James, please don't…" I whimper.

I try to crawl away but he grips the back of my neck and prevents me from moving.

He spreads my thighs and takes me in one painful thrust. I press my face into the mattress and scream. It hurts so much.

"You're going to give me a baby no matter what…" he says after he's done.

His fist shots out

Then there's blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week is the same routine.

I would wake up and wait for James to go to work, spend the day with Edward, and make dinner for James, then have sex at the end of the night.

James is really adamant about making this baby. I don't struggle anymore. It's pointless.

I hope to God that I don't get pregnant.

There it is again… the foolish notion of hope.

The only thing I live for now is seeing Edward everyday. His smile, the way he talks, his accent.

I'm completely drawn to him.

I know I shouldn't be. It's wrong.

But I can't help it.

My flowers are blooming now, they array in all kinds of colors.

"You have quite a green thumb," Edward smiles and stands over me.

I smile up at him in response. "I enjoy it very much."

He bites his lip. "What do you say about taking a break and head into town with me?"

"You go into town?" I tease.

He grins and nudges me with his foot. "Yes missy, I do."

I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. "Sure, why not."

He holds out his hand and helps me off the ground. I ignore the pleasure I feel from his touch.

We drive into town in his pickup truck. I hide the fact that I love his truck.

We spend a few hours around town, him showing me everything.

We talked and laughed.

It was the best day of my life.

…

…

That night I had a nightmare.

It was about Edward

James killing Edward with a knife.

There was blood everywhere and I was screaming at James to stop.

But he didn't.

I woke upright with a strangled gasp. I covered my mouth to stop the scream that almost came out.

James is still asleep. I didn't wake him.

I don't know what's worse

The fact that Edward died tore my heart out.

But I chillingly knew James was capable of such things… horrible things.

James can never find out about me and Edward. I have to keep Edward safe.

Even if it means letting him go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I think you should visit a doctor." James says one night.

"Oh?" I say.

"To test for a pregnancy, I don't trust those do-it-yourself ones." he gripes.

I dig my nails into my palm until I draw blood.

I smile, "Sure thing honey, whatever you want."

…

…

I went to the doctor the next day and thankfully I wasn't pregnant.

I was relieved but James will not be pleased.

I have a feeling I'm going to start dreading my nights even more.

I came home to find Edward lounging on one of my lawn chairs.

I couldn't help but laugh when I approached him.

"Well hello there." I say.

He grins up at me. "Hello darlin."

I sit on the chair next to him.

"So tell me how you and your husband met." he says.

I frown a bit at that. I didn't want to talk about James.

"Well, we grew up in the same town. We're high school sweethearts. Everyone knew we would end up together. We've been married five years." I say that dryly.

Edward looks at me thoughtfully. "And you are unhappy."

I open my mouth then close it. "Well… it's definitely not what I thought it would be."

He continues to stare at me.

"I don't know what happened." I whisper brokenly.

I look away so he won't see the tears in my eyes.

"We used to be so happy. So in love… I don't know why this happened." I wiped at my eyes. I could feel old feelings resurface, and my heart broke all over again. I remembered the way James used to touch me, with such love and tenderness. When he said he loved me. Why did things have to change? Why?

Now I'm sobbing into my hands. All of the emotions I kept bottling in poured out of me.

I heard Edward get up and sit next to me on my chair. I could feel his fingers pushing back my hair from my face.

Could feel his lips press against my head.

"Shhh, its okay darlin," he whispered against my cheek.

I quieted down and removed my hands.

No doubt my face was all puffy and red.

I looked into his fathomless green eyes.

And he stared right back

Into my soul

Understanding flashed in his eyes and now I knew he figured it out about James.

His eyes widened and he drew back slightly.

"Don't please…" I grabbed his hand.

I expect pity from him but he simply reaches up to caress my face.

"You beautiful brave girl," he leans down.

His lips press to mine

There is fire

All

Over

My

Body

It consumes me and I reach up to deepen the kiss. He grasps my face with both hands now and kisses me like he's dying.

The hole that I thought would be forever in my chest starts to fill with warmth.

Then suddenly I'm crying again

Because I'm happy

Edward laughs with me because even though there's James to worry about

We still had this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As expected James was unhappy with me when I told him I wasn't pregnant. Needless to say last night was one of the worst nights of my life.

I wasn't in a good mood today so I didn't even bother going outside to work on my garden. Instead I made a list of groceries to get at the store.

I showered, got dressed and made sure to cover all the bruises.

I couldn't even sit in my car right, it hurt too much.

I drove through the small town and observed it bitterly.

There was barely anyone at the store. I went through the aisles quickly, grabbing my food in a rush.

The cashier stares at me weird and I gave him a look that clearly says 'don't mess with me'

While I drove home I spotted the entrance to the freeway.

I pull over to the side of the road simply stare at it.

And stare

And stare some more

It would be so simple. Just turn right instead of going straight. I could disappear.

But he would always find me.

He always does.

I sped away, heading home.

…

…

I was in the middle of putting groceries away when I here the knock at the door.

I know its Edward.

But I don't answer. I stay silent.

"Bella, I know your home." his voice is muffled through the door.

I don't answer because I've been ignoring him for the past three days.

"We need to talk about this, please open the door." he pleads.

I bite my lip and turn away and continue to put away food.

"You can't ignore me forever." he says.

Yes I can.

I think I here him sigh.

He's silent for a few moments.

"Bella if this is about the kiss then I'm sorry. I went too far and I apologize. But please… let me help you." he says.

I bite my lip harder to keep from crying. He can't help me. No one can.

After a while he says, "You know where to find me, darlin." I hear him walk away.

My back hits the wall and I slide to the floor. I bury my face in my knees and cry.

My heart that I thought was mended broke all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So how was work?" I ask.

James grunts in response and continues to eat his dinner.

I don't say anything more after that.

After dinner I clear the dishes, moving like a robot.

I am hollow inside.

It's been a week since I've seen Edward.

He hasn't come to the house again and I haven't gone to him.

I miss him.

I miss our talks… his smile.

I close my eyes and draw in a shaky breath. I'm gripping the plate I'm holding so tight I thought it might break.

Suddenly I feel James' hands run over my shoulders and it takes everything in me not to smash this plate over his head.

I feel him kiss my neck and I shudder. He mistakes it for pleasure and takes my breasts in his hands.

I grip the counter now so I don't punch him.

"I think we should make a doctor's visit together. See what's wrong with you." he tells me.

I grind my teeth.

Of course I'm the problem.

I smile and turn around. "Sure, whatever you say."

He doesn't know that I've been secretly taking a birth control pill.

I can't imagine what will happen when he finds out.

And he will.

…

…

The next day I work on my garden, careful not to think of Edward.

But it doesn't work.

I think of him anyway.

I keep glancing down at his house, thinking I'll see him come out.

But he doesn't.

I think he might even be mad at me.

When I finish for the day I stand up and head into my house.

But I stop

And turn

And start walking to Edward's house.

I don't think about it, I just do.

When I reach his door I'm so wound up I can barely breathe.

I knock once

Twice

Three times

After a moment the door opens and he's there.

He stares at me… and I stare right back.

We don't say anything for the longest time. Just continue to stare at one another.

"I'm sorry," I mouth.

His eyes soften and he pulls me into his arms.

I gasp

Air whooshes into me and I can suddenly breathe again.

I hold on to him tightly

I can't let you go.

I think I say the worlds out loud because he whispers,

"I won't let you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We were sitting on his porch, drinking ice tea.

"You never told me why you've never left this town." I ask Edward.

He gives a half shrug. "I guess I like it here."

"You never wanted to explore new places?"

"Of course I do, just not yet." he smiles.

I gaze up at the sky and watch a bird fly.

"Why the wait?" I ask.

He shrugs again. "I guess I just didn't have the right person to explore places with yet."

He looks at me and I can tell what he's thinking.

I look away and sip my tea.

"You know I can't." I say quietly.

He nods as if he agrees with me but I know he doesn't.

"You have a choice." he says.

"No I don't." I say firmly.

He tries again. "He has you trapped, Bella."

"I know he does." I say sharply.

He looks at me in surprise.

I take a breath

Another

Then another

"I'm sorry but no matter what I do, it won't work." I say.

"Have you tried?" he asks bluntly.

I give him a look. "Of course I have. Once, I tried to run away. I didn't get very far…"

I was gone one day when James caught up with me. He beat me almost to death. I was unconscious and didn't wake up for three days. Needless to say that was the last time I tried to run away.

"It's been two years since then." I say.

A dark look washes over his face. "I'm going to-"

"No, don't do anything. He can't know about us." I say vehemently.

He sighs harshly and I know he's unhappy. "I'll try but no promises."

He takes my hand in his.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Bella." he says.

I pull my hand from his. "Yes it does."

…

…

James drives us to the clinic.

It's the next town over and I don't say anything as I stare out the window.

He doesn't say anything and I'm thankful.

My stomach is in painful knots.

I'm so terrified I want to open the car door and throw myself out.

Hitting the pavement will be a mercy.

We arrive, and like a gentlemen he opens my door for me.

He's not a gentleman. He's an animal. A monster.

I stiffly clamber out and he puts his hand at the small of my back and leads me inside.

James smiles at the receptionist and tells her we have an appointment.

We wait for ten minutes.

The nurse calls us and we're ushered in.

The doctor comes in and asks us questions.

I tell him the answers he wants to hear.

When he asks me about birth control I automatically say no.

The doctor gives me a check up and says I'm perfectly healthy.

We leave.

On the drive home we don't speak. That's fine with me.

I'm the first into the house and I go straight for the kitchen to start dinner.

"Would you like steak or chicken tonight?" I ask him without turning around.

He doesn't answer me.

"How long have you been taking the pills, Bella?" he asks too quietly.

I don't turn around. Just continue to pull out the stuff to make dinner.

"What pills?" I'm proud that my voice doesn't waver.

"Don't lie to me." he says quietly.

I slow my movements and then stop. There's no point. He already knows.

I turn around and reel back in shock.

There are tears in his eyes.

His face is so devastated.

He struggles to find words. "You don't want a baby?"

I can only stare at him.

He looks at the ground and nods. Tears are trailing down his face.

I've never seen him like this.

"It's my fault." I barely hear the words he says.

He's never said that before.

"I'm sorry." he says.

Something inside me breaks.

I don't know what makes me walk forward but I do.

He wraps me in his arms and cries into my shoulder.

I hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" he says into my hair.

He wraps his hand into my hair and tilts my head back to look at me.

His tears have already dried.

"I'm sorry," he says with a strange smile.

He backhands me so hard I crash into the wall.

I taste blood. I feel blood dripping down my face.

And then I know… he's not sorry at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stare in the mirror.

My face in unrecognizable

It's swollen with blue and purple coloring.

James has forbidden me to leave the house for a while.

He doesn't want anyone to see me.

He raped me so brutally last night that he tore something within me. I'm still bleeding out a bit.

Even though it stings I had to use a tampon and pretend I was on my period.

He won't take me to the doctor. He never does.

I go back to bed and just lay there.

He told me not to get out of bed today and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

So I lay there and wallow in my pain.

I finally close my eyes and think of Edward and some of the pain goes away.

…

…

My mother calls me and we catch up.

She asks how that wonderful husband of mine is doing and I tell her he's great.

I ask her how she and Phil are doing. They're doing really well.

She invites James and me to fly out and pay them a visit.

I say that would be lovely, I'll be sure to let him know.

We hang up.

I throw the phone across the room.

…

...

That night James comes home with flowers.

I take them and put them in water.

He brought home take out and we eat in front of the TV.

After we finish eating I go outside to check on my garden.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" James thunders at me.

I cry out when he grabs my bruised arm and drags me into the house.

He pushes me against the closed door and presses his face against mine.

"You are not to leave this house." he spats.

He pushes me away roughly and I stumble.

"Go to bed." he says angrily.

I do.

…

…

After James leaves for work I start to clean the house.

I'm cleaning the bathroom when I hear a knock at the door.

Despite how I look I answer the door.

It's Edward

I look of pure horror flashes across his face and he clenches his fists.

"Hi," I say weakly.

"Hi? That's all you can say is hi?" he says angrily.

I pull my hair to cover my face. "It's nothing, go away."

He clenches his jaw. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Go away Edw-"

"No Bella, you need help." he argues.

I take a breath. "Just go." I start to close the door but he stops it with his hand.

"You don't want to talk with me? Fine, if I can't talk some sense into you then maybe someone I know can." he stalks away, not looking back.

I lean my head against the door frame and watch him walk away.

Oh Edward, how I wish I could do what you want.

I wish it was that easy.

But you don't know James like I do.

If I leave he won't stop until I'm dead, until you're dead.

I can't let anything happen to you.

Because I love you


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Within the next few days my bruises start to fade.

James informs me that he'll be going on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow.

I couldn't be happier.

After he leaves I make myself a sandwich and go out onto the porch.

I sit on the bench swing, enjoying the breeze.

It's a beautiful day today, a few clouds here and there and not too hot for once.

It reminds me of happier times…

*Flashback*

_I lay down on the grass, twirling a purple flower in my hand. _

_James smiles and lies down next to me, pillowing his head on my stomach. _

_We trail our fingers across each others arms lazily. _

"_My dad is probably worrying about me." I say. _

"_I'm sure he's too busy watching football." he chuckles. _

"_Won't your dad worry?" I ask._

_James's face darkens. "No he won't. The only thing he worries about is his bourbon." he says bitterly. _

_I'm filled with remorse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." _

_He smiles a bit. "It's not your fault."_

"_Maybe I should go." I say and start to get up._

"_Just stay a little longer." he kisses me softly. _

_The kiss depends and I giggle when he rolls on top of me. He puts his arms on either side of my head and grins down at me. _

"_Will you go to prom with me?" he asks. _

_I smile. "Of course I'll go with you."_

"_Then I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

_He kisses me again and I am lost. _

_I'm drowning in him. _

_He trails kisses down my neck. "I think our first time should be right here… right now." he says and lifts my shirt up. _

_I stop his hands. "Right now?" I squeak and look around. _

"_It's okay Bells, there's nobody here. Right now is perfect. This is our meadow. Remember when we found this place? We're meant to be together." the light in his eyes is so happy that I couldn't help but be happy too. _

"_Okay." I whisper. _

_He's happy…so happy now. _

"_I love you." he says. _

"_I love you too." I say. _

_To my surprise he pulls out a condom. "It's okay Bells, we're ready."_

*End of Flashback*

We made love for the first time that day.

He made me feel cherished and loved.

It was the happiest day of my life.

We really were happy back then.

I knew he loved me. That was real. He wasn't faking it.

And I loved him… so much.

We were young and in love. It seemed like anything was possible.

Then after we got married, things started to change…

*Flashback*

_The front door slams, signaling James was home from work._

"_Hi honey, how was-"_

_He ignores me and runs up the stairs. _

_Confused, I follow him. _

_I find him in the bathroom, scrubbing his hands vigorously. _

"_James, what's wrong?" I ask._

_He ignores me and continues to scrub. _

_I put my hand on his shoulder and to my shock throws it off. _

_I then notice the blood._

_I gasp. "Oh my God, are you hurt?" I put my hands on him and he shrugs me off again. _

"_It's nothing." he says harshly. _

"_It doesn't look like nothing!"_

"_Leave it alone, Bella." he says angrily. _

_I stiffen. "Wait, whose blood is this?"_

_I apparently don't know my husband as well as I should. _

_He doesn't answer me. _

"_Whose blood is it!" I scream at him. _

_He slaps me across the face. _

_My hand goes to my cheek and I stare at him in shock. _

_He looks at me in surprise and stares at his hand as if he couldn't believe what he just did. _

_Then ever so slowly he closes his hand into a fist. _

_I don't miss the gleam of pleasure in his eyes. _

_He enjoyed hitting me. _

"_James-"_

_He punches me. _

*End of Flashback*

I was so immersed in thought that I didn't notice a woman approaching me.

She was extremely beautiful with long blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

She smiles and it's a nice smile.

She gives a small wave. "Hey there, I'd like to introduce myself." her southern twang is very prominent.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen, I'm Edwards's sister. I thought maybe we could talk?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I didn't know Edward had a sister." I say, surprised.

"Yep, I'm his big sister. I've been living in Fort Worth for a while now. So it's nice to come down and see him." she says and bites her lip. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No of course." I move over and she sits next to me on the bench swing.

She doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I know this is awkward. Edward was telling me about you and was wondering if I could talk to you."

I look down and fidget in my lap.

"So if it's okay with you, I'd like to tell you my story." she says.

I look at her inquisitively and she smiles slightly.

"When I was nineteen I got engaged to a man named Royce King. I met him in college and we hit it off right away. He was a few years older than me but I didn't care. I thought he was perfect." she snorted and shook her head.

"I was so in love with him. I was in love with the idea of love. I had the entire wedding planned out in just a matter of weeks. I was so excited. During that time however, Royce started to make mean little comments here and there. I brushed it off as nothing; I was too caught up in the wedding haze. After a while his little comments grew into harsh words. He would talk down to me; make me feel bad about myself. Again, I kept brushing it off. Thought it was just wedding jitters." she drew in a shaky breath. "I've never been so stupid in my entire life.

"He was mad at me all the time. Even the littlest things would set him off. I started to get worried. I didn't tell anybody because I thought this was a phase and everything would be back to the way it was. Well… it wasn't. It got worse.

"The first time he hit me…" Rosalie held her breath and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I felt a pain in my chest.

"It was like he shattered my soul. The one person I loved and counted on the most was just… gone. Then the beatings got worse. And I still kept putting it off. Still hoping he would change. Until one day I came home from a friend's house to find Royce and a bunch of his friends there, drunk."

Unconsciously I reach out to grasp her hand.

"I was so terrified and when I tried to get away they beat and raped me. After they finished with me they left me there to die. The next day Edward found me." she looked down at her lap and a few tears escaped. "My poor little brother had to see me like that, so bloody and broken. He took me to the hospital, and after a few days I started to recover. Within the next few months I had to have physical therapy but I managed."

"Did they ever catch them?" I ask.

She smiles bitterly, "Yep, every single one of them. They weren't very smart, but I guess when you're drunk you become even stupider." she shrugs. "After they got caught it made me relieved. But after that I was in a constant bad place. I was a wreck for months. Edward took care of me until I got back on my feet. I got a job at a nursery in a hospital. I love working with babies… then I met someone." she smiles slowly.

"Met someone?" I ask curiously.

She nods. "His name was Emmett and he was one of the male nurses. He'd been trying to get me to go out with him for the longest time but I wouldn't do it. I wasn't ready just yet. But he waited and stuck by me until I was." she laughed suddenly. "But hell, that man sure could make me laugh." she smiled softly. "I then realized he was the one good thing in my life I could never live without." she holds up her left hand and shows me her ring.

"We've been married four years now, and it's the happiest I've ever been." she smiles happily and I smile with her.

After a moment she looks at me seriously. "I know the situation you're going through, Bella. Believe me, I do. I know you think you have no way out but I'm telling you it's not true." she takes my hand in hers, her face pleading.

"I wish someone had been there to talk to me at the time. But now I'm talking to you. And I am telling you: There is a choice." she stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"So where's your husband?" she demands

"On a business trip?" I say it like a question.

She nods and holds her hand out to me. "Come on, your going to have dinner with me and Edward. You will find that I'm a stubborn southern woman who won't take no for an answer." she grins.

I laugh and take her hand.

I think I just made a friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Having dinner with the Cullen's was the best night I had in a very long time.

Rosalie is one of the funniest people I've ever met. Through the entire night I don't think I stopped laughing.

It felt good to laugh again.

To talk with people

Rosalie tells me I have to meet Emmett someday. I tell her that would be lovely.

"You and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other, sugar." she gives me a pointed look then saunters off to bed.

That left me and Edward.

He taps his water glass and looks as if he wants to say something.

I wait for him to speak.

"So I take it you girls had a good talk?" he asks.

I sip my water and nod. "Rosalie is wonderful. I admire her very much."

He nods. "She's pretty amazing."

"You're amazing too you know, taking care of her." I say.

He smiles sadly. "Yeah… I died a little that day. I came so close to losing her." he runs his hands down his face. He just sits there with his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I say when he doesn't move.

When he raises his head his eyes are red.

"I can't go through with it again, Bella. I can't let anything happen to you." he says almost desperately.

I get up out of my chair and walk over to him. I go to kneel down but he pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

I let him hold me.

Because it feels so damn good

"Can I stay here for the night?" I whisper.

He pulls back and nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He simply stands up and carries me to his bedroom.

He lays us down on the bed. He still doesn't let me go.

I snuggle deeper into his arms and he kisses my head.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

Slowly, I smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wake up with a strange feeling.

I'm still in Edward's bed.

Edward is sleeping soundly next to me.

I start to smile but then stop myself.

I shouldn't be here.

It's wrong

I scramble off the bed and stare at his sleeping form.

Oh how I wish I could stay.

But I can't.

I quickly leave and walk home.

It feels weird to be in my house.

It doesn't feel like my house… it never did.

I never felt like I had a home with James.

For once I don't clean

I don't cook

I just sit on the couch

Staring at nothing and everything

Am I really that foolish?

Am I so weak?

I feel something wet on my face.

I realize I'm crying.

I hear James's car outside.

He's home.

I try to stop crying but I can't.

I lock myself in the bathroom.

He calls out for me but I don't answer.

He pounds on the bathroom door but I don't come out.

He's getting angry but I don't care.

I put my hands over my ears and pretend he isn't there.

That he's not real.

I'm not real.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's the next day.

I still haven't left the bathroom.

I'm afraid to.

I think James left for work.

I'm not sure.

He could be outside the door.

Waiting for me

I don't want him to be.

I try and look through the crack under the door.

I don't see anything.

I open the door slowly.

There is nothing there.

I listen for James.

He's not there either.

I creep out of the bathroom.

And look out the window.

I'm breathing heavily.

I see Edward

He's walking towards my house.

I sprint out the front door.

I crash into him and let him hold me.

He hugs me tight, crushing me to him.

He asks if I'm okay and I tell him yes.

He asks me to come away with him and I say no.

I can't yet.

I leave him standing there wearing a pained expression.

I go back inside the house.

I close the front door.

I turn around and see James.

I jump back

I can't read his expression.

And then I realize

He never left the house.

And he just saw me and Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I'm used to feeling pain.

It's nothing new to me.

Especially now that he has me tied down to one of the kitchen chairs

I have cuts and bruises all over my body.

He's gotten creative with the beatings.

My face is sore and swollen.

"Cheating whore," he snarls and hits me again.

Blood flows in my mouth and I grimace at the metallic taste.

I spit it out.

James grasps at his hair and for a moment I think he's going to pull it out.

"Moving was a mistake." he keeps muttering… over and over again.

"We should have moved to a more deserted place. So you wouldn't be so tempted." he shouts at me. His face is red with anger.

I don't say anything. Just watch him as he paces a hole in the floor. Blood is still dripping down my face.

"I hate you." I say it calmly.

He freezes and turns to me in shock. His face is contorted with confusion and hurt. I want to laugh.

I continue on.

"Did you honestly think after all that you did to me I wouldn't hate you?"

He keeps staring at me with that strange look. "What?"

"Your possessiveness, the beatings and raping, moving around all the time… you disgust me." I whisper the last part.

Then there is pain in his eyes. "I-I would never hurt you Bella, I love you."

Against my will my eyes fill with tears. "You did hurt me James, over and over again. It's what you do."

He's shaking his head back in forth in denial. "No."

"Yes."

"NO!" he screams at me and gets in my face.

I can feel the tears track down my face. He reaches up and brushes them with his thumbs, smearing the blood.

"No," he says again. His eyes are searching my face, pleading.

There is a noise behind us.

James looks up and his eyes cloud with rage.

It's Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I turn cold.

Oh no, Edward.

Edward has his hands out in front of him, his eyes on James.

"James, let her go." Edward says calmly.

James doesn't say anything, just simply pulls out a gun from his waistband and points it at Edward.

Edward straightens and I let out a squeak.

"So, you're the one who has been fucking my wife?" James sneers.

Edward doesn't break eye contact. "I have not. Bella and I are just friends."

James barks out a laugh and sways the gun in a gesture. "You're full of bullshit." he laughs. "Do I look like an idiot to you?" he screams.

"James don't-" I start to say but I'm cut off when James wraps his free hand around my throat. I struggle to breath.

Edward takes a step forward but James points the gun at him again. "Don't fucking move!"

"You don't have to do this." Edward says hurriedly. "Just let her go."

"She's my wife and I'll do with her whatever I want." James spats and his hand tightens on my throat. I whimper.

Edward becomes frantic. "Stop you'll kill her!"

James loosens his hand around my throat and looks down at me in bewilderment. Ever so slowly his hand slides off.

"Go." I mouth at Edward but he shakes his head.

"I would never kill my wife." James whispers. "I love her."

To my surprise Edward says, "I know you do."

He continues, "But you have to let her go."

James' face darkens. "You will never have her. She's MINE!" James roars and fires the gun.

Edward falls to the floor and I'm screaming.

Screaming

Screaming


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I scream so loud that my throat burns.

James wears a strange smile on his face and the gun loosens in his hand.

He turns to me. His eyes are wild.

"Now he can't have you. Only I can." he says.

Before I register what's happening he puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger.

His blood is everywhere.

I don't scream.

I'm too shocked to scream.

For a second I feel relief. Then dread.

"Edward!" I call out but he doesn't move.

I've managed to loosen the knots on my wrists and pull free.

Once I've untied myself I rush to Edward.

The bullet hole is in his shoulder.

Edward groans and opens his eyes.

Despite all that's happened I smile.

"You're alive!"

He grimaces, "Barely."

"Where's James?" he asks.

"Dead, he shot himself." I say quietly.

Edward stares at me for a moment then looks over at James body. He nods.

He reaches up to cup my face. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I can handle it." I say a little shakily.

I smile slightly. "I thought I lost you."

His lips twitch. "For a moment so did I."

Even though he's in pain I slowly help him up.

Neither of us look at the body.

We walk out of the house.

And don't look back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The house is swarming with police.

Edward is being taken to the hospital. Rosalie goes with him.

She gives me an encouraging smile before she leaves.

I'm bombarded with questions.

I tell them everything.

Strange how everything is suddenly so easy to talk about.

I realize then I'm not afraid anymore.

James is gone. And is never coming back.

Despite his horrible death I can't help but feel happy. Giddy even.

I was finally free.

The fact that James almost killed Edward made my blood run cold.

Rosalie calls me from the hospital and tells me he's going to be fine.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

It's been six months since the incident.

I've finally come to terms with myself.

I no longer wake up screaming from nightmares.

Edward is always there to comfort me.

We're there for each other.

I lean against his chest and we sit on the grass, watching Rosalie and Emmett play with their children in the yard.

Edward and I leave for Europe tomorrow.

We're finally going out to see the world. Together. Build a life for ourselves.

I've already decided I'm going to marry Edward.

Just not yet.

I know the wait will be worth it.

He knows it too.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

I kiss him. "I'm excited for our trip."

"It will be an adventure." he agrees.

We're quiet for a moment.

"How are you doing, really?" he asks.

"Honestly the past few months I've never been better. It's all because of you, you know." I say.

He smiles and hugs me tighter.

"My savior." I smile and kiss his neck.

He laughs and we kiss.

I'll never get tired of kissing him.

We know we still have a ways to go.

We're not completely there yet.

But were pretty close.

We have time.

To forget.

Make good memories.

Love abundantly.

Live.

We smile...

And watch the sunset.

THE END

* * *

A/N: So there you go. I hope you liked the story. It's not that I like to write about abuse, I like to write situations in which the character finds a way out even when it's hopeless. Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
